La nación de las tontas
by Darkroy
Summary: Pinkie quiere escapar de una ciudad extraña que ya no soporta y sin embargo, esta aferrada a su corazón y sus recuerdos.


**DISCLAIMER: Pinkie Pie y chalala,chalala pertenece a Hasbro. **

* * *

La nación de las tontas

Estoy en un restaurante y veo que las gotas de lluvia empiezan a salpicar por la ventana, algo en el agua me causa tristeza, aun no sé lo que paso, ni lo que ocurrió, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, esa es mi naturaleza, pero hoy no debería estar tan triste, pues hoy será el día en que me marche de este sitio. Súbitamente mis reflexiones son truncadas por una música terrible, pues las melodías de este restaurante son tocadas por diez instrumentos al mismo tiempo, es un ruido cacofónico y falso, como todo lo de este lugar.

Arriba del restaurante hay un segundo piso y suena a que una poni esta acomodando las sillas. En la puerta de enfrente, irrumpe una yegua cargando a una miniatura en la espalda, se podría decir que hasta son madre e hija, pero no lo son, en cierto sentido. El ruido sigue atronador en este sitio, pues las sillas no terminan de acomodarlas y la miniatura se separa de los cascos de la yegua mayor y comienza a llorar, no se los motivos de su llanto. Aquí en la ciudad supuestamente todos somos seres muy felices, de repente algo irrumpe mis pensamientos y veo que es una mesera disfrazada de payasa, la cual me avisa que el sitio está por cerrar y que tengo que salir, entonces averiguo que la poni miniatura lloraba por que estaban a punto de cerrar.

Salgo del restaurante y me pongo un paraguas en mi cabeza (solo venden de este modelo de paraguas) puesto que en esta ciudad no hay ponis capaces de controlar la lluvia, aunque se dé una muy mala fuente que recientemente emergió de las aguas una pegaso blanca de nombre Surprise, otra aberración para variar. Comienzo a cabalgar con ganas tener la cabeza caída y no la bajo porque no quiero mojarme y empiezo a vagar por las calles pavimentadas de estaño, pasando cerca de un teatro de cristales dulce, luego por la torre de agua invertida y en este veo a una yegua disfrazada de gallina, y comienza a cantar su horrible melodía, cosa que hace todos los días sobre ese infame edificio.

Continúo otras cuadras más y observo que deja de llover, una buena señal, eso creo, después me doy cuenta que estoy cerca del centro de la ciudad, pues a mi alrededor veo la fuente de los nueve surtidores de chocolate, la torre de vidrio del astrónomo, el puesto de la vendedora de postres, el café de la esquina y el atajo que va al centro de la ciudad. Pero no tomo el atajo, voy por el camino largo, pues quiere ver los mercados ambulantes por última vez, en donde se venden minerales y piedras preciosas como: ágata, amatista, esmeralda, ónix, zafiros, rubís, oricalco, topacio, ópalo, etc. Podría enumerar fácilmente los recursos de la tierra que se hallan en este horrible sitio, pero no es algo de lo deba sorprenderme, muchas de las que vivimos aquí tenemos casi el mismo conocimiento de las piedras.

De repente sigo caminando y noto que empiezan haber más yeguas de las que solían haber. Pero cantidad, no significa calidad, cada nueva yegua sale más deforme y corrompida que la anterior (tanto así que emergió una pegaso blanca), pues algunas no hacen nada productivo, pues solo se la pasan jugando, se arrojan de las terrazas de sus edificios, otras son disparadas de los cañones, otras te arrojan pasteles de crema gigantes, otras solo te tiran papelitos y serpentinas, y otras se arrojan de cuerpo entero.

Uno de los cañonazos me arroja involuntariamente por los aires y termino en una de las muchas cuadras de las bromistas, en donde tus ojos no ven cosas, sino figuras de cosas que significan otras cosas, déjame explicarte: un edifico con un diente encima te daría entender que en ese sitio labora una dentista, una gigantesca M de color dorado te da entender que venden papas fritas y hamburguesas de heno, la estrella dorada seria el cuerpo de policía, la estatua de una yegua que porta una balanza con una venda en los ojos y que es resguardada por dos fieros leones seria el lugar donde te podrían perdonar o condenar, y así hay centenares de ejemplos que no puedo numerar. Este no es el caso en esta nación, pues sin importar la figura, la estatua o el letrero, en cada uno de estos edificios tú podrías: dormir en el edifico que tiene de figura una yegua cargando pesas, cocinar cupcakes en la que vez la imagen de una yegua meditando, vestirte como gallina en donde se venden vegetales, comer muffins en donde se venden pizzas, vender globos donde se deberían comprar globos y realizar fiestas en donde se anuncian ataúdes, casi como funeral. Mi intuición me dice valla a la de la gigantesca M dorada, y estaba en lo correcto, pues buscaba con urgencia una letrina.

Después de realizar mis necesidades, me vi forzada a pasar por los edificios cambiantes, pues si los anteriores edificios te parecieron extraños, espera ver los siguientes, estos edificios son engañosos y mediocres que aparentan ser rascacielos, pero en realidad son las construcciones más antiguas pero también son de las más modernas y es una señal de que estas llegando al centro de la ciudad. Estos edificios le dan más prioridad a lo divertido y a lo creativo, que a la utilidad de los habitantes, pues cada piso que se agrega es distinto al que le precede, el primer piso es un cementerio, el que le precede es una bolera, el tercero es un asilo de ancianas, el que sigue es una discoteca…

El caso es que estos edificios nunca se terminaran de construir por el desacuerdo de las constructoras, pasa cierto tiempo y la zona que era vieja se destruye y se cambia por una nueva, a veces da la impresión que construyen esto edificios de arriba hacia abajo, sería apropiado llamarlas ráscasuelos y pareciera que estuvieran condenadas a estar eternamente en construcción, ser un proyecto que nunca se concluirá, son casi como seres vivos, pues estás estructuras están atrapadas en los que son y en lo que podrían llegar a ser.

Ya me alejo de estas caóticas construcciones para pasar por el centro de la ciudad, que sinceramente quisiera evitar, pero quizás sea la última vez que lo vea, estas es muy visible porque si ajustas la mirada veras tres globos gigantescos, en los que hay dos globos azules y un globo amarillento en el centro. Si vez estos globos de reojo pareciera como si no pararan de inflarse de lo descomunales que son, pues abarcan casi todo el cielo y se sumergen hasta lo profundo de la tierra, estas esferas de colores están atravesadas por cinco ases o secciones que las atraviesan como espadas, estas vendrían siendo: la sección estrella, la sección de diamantes, la sección de manzanas, la sección lepidóptera y la sección arcoíris.

Me queda de paso la sección arcoíris y decido cruzar rápido porque una vez dentro de las esferas, las cosas se ponen molestas. Para empezar ingresas a un túnel que se va ensanchando y llega un momento en que ese túnel se desmorona y solo contemplas un vacio de muchos colores, pero no logras captar la profundidad de las cosas pues al caer en el vacío vas dando de maromas en el aire y para moverte en este sitio, tienes que colgarte de péndulos y columpios que giran en _una dirección_, pero nunca ves de donde surgen estas en primer lugar ni de donde se sostienen es como si colgasen de la nada.

Mientras te vas columpiando, vez a varias yeguas rosadas vestidas de bufones que se ponen a hablar como locas, sus risas te rasgan los tímpanos y se ponen a realizar bufonadas, entre los actos de estas cirqueras están: cabalgar donde no hay superficies, abrir esferas de adentro hacia afuera, resolver cubos rubick de cuatro dimensiones, cambiar de formas a su voluntad, a veces se hacen grandotas y a veces se hacen chiquitas, como la canción del chorlito.

Lo peor de todo es que esta es solo la entrada, las cosas van para mal cuando te acercas al centro, si bien, aquí ya hay superficie por donde caminar, pues hay calles, yo por ejemplo estoy en la segunda con la segunda, es decir, la intersección de la calle es consigo misma. Para colmo de males, tus sentidos se comienzan a refinar o tal vez a atrofiar o quizás un poco de ambas, comienzas a ver los colores que tus ojos nunca podrían captar. Notas los colores de las corrientes de aire, observas el color de tus ojos y puedes verte de frente, si caminas a la derecha te diriges a la izquierda, si te diriges arriba terminaras abajo, hay casas que pasan flotando en la nada de vez en cuando y ocasionalmente te abrirán la venta para invitarte a tomar el té. Pero la yegua de la casa guarda sus hojas de té en el sótano y para eso tiene que subir escaleras y el agua la tiene en el techo y para eso tiene que bajar las escaleras. En lo posible tienes que rechazar algo que se te de gratis.

Después de recorrer una distancia de 358 minutos (pues el espacio en este sitio queda en segundo plano) al fin logro dar con el vacío de péndulos y columpios pero estos giran en _otra dirección_, ya a partir de este punto, realizo el mismo recorrido pero al revés. Entonces salgo de los globos, después de los rascasuelos y luego de las calles bromistas…

Si bien, ya casi salgo de los límites de la ciudad, esta no se borrara de mi mente y su recuerdo permanecerá como una cicatriz en mi alma. Vaya que seguiré recordando sus cielos que pareciesen derretirse en cualquier momento y sus noches soleadas y estrelladas al mismo tiempo, pues aquí nadie es capaz de controlar los astros, ni los satélites.

Salgo al fin de los muros de esta infernal ciudad y me adentro en aquel bosque donde se dice que nada es natural y ponis dicen que no funciona de la misma manera que Equestria, ni que esta ciudad tonta. Este bosque se parece al bosque Everfree, pues aquí las plantas crecen por sí solas, donde los animales se cuidan a sí misma y lleno de las más extrañas criaturas.

Estando en el bosque, volteo la mirada por última vez y contemplo con desdén aquella ciudad que está construida de de reglas absurdas, perspectivas engañosas y sobre todas las cosas, pesadillas y sueños. Voltee mi vista al frente y vi ramas espinosas y flor bromista, pero mis instintos me indicaban que estaba cerca del estanque en donde comenzó todo, y es entonces que reflexiono del cómo se formo esta tonta nación en primer lugar.

Pues me dijeron las que me criaron, que toda la vida provino del agua, pero sería más apropiado decir que con el agua creamos vida, las primeras calcas llegaron a un punto en el que se aburrieron y decidieron destruir todo lo que originalmente había en este mundo, tanto así que rompieron algunas leyes físicas en el camino, nunca supe como originalmente este mundo. Luego su destrucción se volvió monótona, tanto así que decidieron crear cosas pero sin ningún sentido y hacer malabares con la entropía, en uno de sus accidentes fue que construyeron la ciudad.

Posteriormente las primeras calcas comenzaron a cansarse y se aburrieron de jugar con las mismas ponis una y otra vez, así que decidieron formarse más de sí mismas, pero cada nueva poni que salía de aquel estanque infernal resultaba ser cada vez más y más imperfecta. En el decimo octavo intento salieron los primeros potros rosados, en el vigésimo quinto salieron unicornias rosadas, en el trigésimo cuarto salieron yeguas rosadas pero viejas y seniles, en el cuadragésimo salieron yeguas rosadas pero con talento distinto al de las fiestas, en el quincuagésimo salieron bebes, en el centésimo intento salieron yeguas de tierra casi perfectas pero de color rojo, en el ducentésimo intento salieron casi iguales a la original pero sin sus recuerdos de la infancia, en el ducentésimo noveno intento salieron cerditas con pelo esponjado, en el milésimo intento salieron…

Al final, ¿qué me distinguió de las otras yeguas?, pues somos versiones mal hechas de la original, calcas imperfectas de su personalidad, solo la primera calca es la que más se acerca a la original y la que construyo esta nación de tontas. Yo por mi parte, soy solo soy una calca amargada que salió de una calca flaca, de otra calca que resulto salir de una calca gorda, que originalmente era una calca pelona. De ahí que solo sea tristeza y sentido común, me despojaron de la risa y el humor, uno de los rasgos que más la definía a ella.

Al fin llego al estanque que se encontraba oculto, pero no para procrear a otro ser infame como yo, sino que me hundo en las profundidades del estanque buscando la libertad de desdichada nación de tontas, no sé si la conseguiré, pero mientras se me escapan las burbujas de aire comienzo a maldecirme a mí misma, lo que implica maldecir a una insignificante parte de la original, pero también maldigo a la criatura más vil de todas, aquella que encerró a las primeras, ese monstruo de color purpura de la que apenas mantengo en mis recuerdos, aquella a la que la original llamaba "amiga".

* * *

**N. de A. ¿Qué es esto? ¿He vuelto a escribir un fanfic? !Es un milagro!**

**Este fanfic es un regalo de navidad dedicado a un brony que a duras penas y conozco, pero que aun así puse esmero en crear esta historia puesto que no soy bueno dibujando y no gano lo suficiente para comprarle algo.**

**En fin, que pasen felices fiestas, traguen y beban mucho, y pásenla genial.**


End file.
